Right Under Your Nose
by aBoOm-Un
Summary: Poor Hinata can't get a break. Not only does she have to deal with her own problems, her best guyfriend likes her, but Naruto is shown to have a thing for her. Yet, she still has to sort out her own feelings... [KibaHina, Slight NaruHina, OOCness]


**A/n; Character bashing. Sorry, it's just the way the story works. I love Lee, by the way. Sasuke… No. Emo NO LOVE THERE.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be called Sasgay Uchiha.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kiba angrily looked into the stage mirror, glaring at what he saw. _"I don't believe this. I don't __**believe**__ this." _He angrily thought. He was in a red and blue checkered dress.

"_I mean, the dress is bad enough, but the SHOES?!?! What the hell?" _He screamed in his head.

He heard a timid voice say, "Kiba?" He spun around to see who was talking, and tripped in the red sparkly stilettos. He looked up to see Hinata, dressed up as the Wicked Witch of the West, staring at Kiba with wide eyes. "Oh my, Kiba."

She sounded shocked. Kiba sighed and said, "I know. I look like an idiot, right?"

Hinata gulped and said quickly, "No Kiba, not at all. You look fine." Kiba snorted and said, "Don't kid me Hinata. I'm in a dress, and stilettos. Why couldn't they find anybody else to play Dorothy?!?!?"

Hinata said timidly, "Well, you do have Akamar… I mean, Toto. I take it they think it's for the best." Kiba sighed, and put his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Geez Hinata, but don't you think they could have gotten Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino, or even NEJI to play Dorothy? I mean, they all look FAR more feminine then me… Especially Neji." Hinata let out a small giggle, and said, "Yeah, I suppose. But well; really, now I've got no idea."

Kurenai yelled from the stage, "KIBA! Time to practice!" Kiba sighed and said, "I gotta go Hinata." Hinata nodded. Kiba walked (EXTREMELY carefully) to the stage stairs, and Hinata called behind from Kiba, "Good luck!"

Kiba looked behind at Hinata, and winked at her, laughed, and walked up the stairs. While he went up, he couldn't help feeling proud of himself.

"_Hinata-chan…" _

He walked carefully out onto the stage. Kakashi then looked up at him, and waved, smiling. Kiba gave a small smile in return, and looked at the set. Konohamaru and his friends were chasing around a very disgruntled Akamaru, who was dripping black paint everywhere. (Poor Akamaru got painted to look more authentic.) Kurenai called out to him, "Kiba! Are you ready to practice?" He gulped, and nodded.

Kurenai called out, "AANNNDD, ACTION!" Kiba walked around the stage in wonder with Akamaru at his heels and said, "Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Konoha anymore." Konohamaru, his friends, and Lee came up to him and said, "Who are you, big one?"

Kiba gulped slightly, and said insanely high, supposed feminine voice, "My name is Dorothy, and this is my dog, Toto. We got caught in a tornado, and got stuck here. Who are you?"

Lee said in a squeaky voice, "We are Munchkins!" Suddenly, and bubble appeared, and Ino fell out of it. "Wha..? Oh yeah… I am Glenda, the Good Witch of the East!" Ino shouted, waving her wand wildly around, and accidentally let go of it. It went flying, and hit Lee in the eye. "OWWW!!!" He shouted, his hands flying up to his face.

"LEEEEEE!!!"

Gai came charging up to him, and pulled him into a tight hug, both of them with tears streaming down their cheeks, sunset, and the usual stuff. Kakashi rolled his eyes tiredly, sighed, and hid his face in his hands. Kurenai yelled, "CUT! Gai, WHAT are you DOING?!?!?"

Gai replied with "BURNING POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS" in his voice, "My cute student has been poked in the eyes!!! He needs medical attention!!!"

Kurenai rolled her crimson eyes, and said, "Oh, shut up Gai!!!" Gai's eyes widened and he yelled back, "FINE! I'LL TAKE HIM!!!" He picked Lee up, bridal style (Oh ho-ho-ho? oO) and carried him out. Kakashi and Sasuke were giving each other blank stares, and then turned back to the stage. Kiba thought to himself, _"It's gonna be a LOOOOOONNNNG day." _

"All you have to do it tap your shoes twice together, say "There's no place like home!" and you will be teleported back to where you once came!" Squeaked Konohamaru. Kiba was ready to explode at this point; an extremely visible vein was twitching in his forehead, and he was gritting his teeth, and making grinding noises.

Sasuke whispered in Kakashi's ear, "He looks like he's ready to blow." Kakashi nodded grimly, and then looked back at him.

Kiba tried tapping the heels together, but fell over again. He got to his feet, slowly kicked one foot, and then the other, and said angrily through gritted teeth, "There's… No place… Like… HOME." He did a wild pirouette, and the curtain pulled down. Kiba let out a huge sigh, and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Well done guys, you did well. Especially you, Kiba." Kiba yelled, "It's about damn time! I'm dressed up like a CHICK, I can't walk in these stilettos, and I'VE BEEN PUBLICLY HUMILIATED!!!" Kakashi muttered, "He lost it." Sasuke smirked, and said, "Hn."

Kiba, panting heavily, looked down to see Akamaru pawing gently at his shins, barking softly. Kiba sighed and said, "C'mon boy. Let's go for a walk. But first, lemme get outta his stupid dress." Kiba strolled out with Akamaru at his heels, and he tripped once again in his rush to get them off. Naruto let out a small shout of laughter, and Kiba suddenly stopped.

Sakura, Ino, and everybody else whispered, "Uh-oh." Sasuke, Kakashi and everybody else fled for their lives when Kiba turned around to face Naruto with a terrifying look on his face. "OWWWWWWWWW!" "THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO DISS ME!!!" But, partly it was because he thought Hinata liked him.

"_Not true." _Kiba firmly told himself, but he knew it deep in his heart, he did. He sighed and left the Auditorium.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god, how come this had to happen to me??? I mean, its bad enough I have to be HUMILIATED in front of EVERYBODY, but, BETTER YET, THE ZIPPER'S STUCK!!!!!!" Kiba screamed as he tugged at the zipper of the dress. He started to roll on the floor, crying out in frustration. Akamaru grabbed onto the zipper and tugged as hard as he could. Kiba got flung backwards, but the zipper moved.

"HUZZAH!!!" Kiba shouted, and tugged. He changed out of the stupid dress and into casuals, grabbed the keys to his house and called to Akamaru, "Akamaru! Here boy." Akamaru came gamboling up, yapping excitedly. Kiba laughed, and they went for their walk. They chose to walk in the forest, which Akamaru likes because he could chase butterflies, and Kiba because he could think, and he also knew this forest has a nice clearing where Hinata would come to think, or…

"_Hnuh? It that… Crying I hear? _Kiba thought. _Hinata?" _The sobbing got louder as he approached Hinata's spot in the forest. Kiba poked his head around a mossy tree to see Hinata with her head in her hands, crying. A stab of pain went through Kiba's chest; he hated to see Hinata like this. He gently called out, "Hinata?"

Hinata looked up, and choked out, "K-Kiba-kun? W-w-why d-do you a-always follow m-m-me h-here?" Kiba came in, sat down next to her and said, "I heard crying. Hinata-kun, what's up? And don't say you're fine!" He added strongly, but hopefully sounding not too mean when he saw Hinata open her mouth. Hinata sighed, and told Kiba the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(After Kiba did his wild pirouette)**_

_**applause**_

_**Naruto smiled at Hinata, and came running up to her, arms open wide.**_

_**Hinata smiled, and opened her arms out, but…**_

_**Naruto ran straight pass her, straight into Sakura's arms, which pushed him away anyway.**_

_**Sakura sighed, and ran over to Sasuke, who rolled his eyes, as she desperately tried to flirt with him, with Naruto trying to pull her away. Hinata stood there, like an idiot.**_

"H-he ignored me COMPLETELY, and w-w-went t-to S-sakura-chan!" Hinata sobbed. "H-he i-i-ignores my f-feelings, and… and… I-i think… I –t-think he ENJOYS watching me s-s-suffer now!!!" She fell into Kiba's shoulder, crying harder than ever. Another stab of pain went through Kiba's chest; he sighed deeply, and let the breeze run through his hair.

Hinata gulped slightly, and said, "K-Kiba-kun… W-why d-do y-you c-c-care s-so m-m-much?" Kiba looked at Hinata, with a couple of tears falling down her face. He whispered, "I hate to see you like this, Hinata. I really do." Kiba picked up Hinata's hand, and gently stroked it. Hinata couldn't help but blush slightly; Kiba was always a very good-looking guy.

Akamaru barked for the mossy floor, and hopped up into her lap, and licked her face. Hinata laughed slightly, and pet Akamaru on the head. "Akamaru is such a sweet little doggie, Kiba. And… you're the nicest boy I've ever met." Hinata went slightly red after these words, and Kiba grinned to himself. It went silent. Kiba couldn't think of a better time to tell her.

"Ano… Hinata-chan…" he quietly said.

Hinata looked up and said, "Yes? What is it Kiba-kun?" Kiba sighed and said, "Hinata, we're friends and all, but… Oh hell, I'll just say it… Ilikeyou."

Hinata blinked and said, "Hnuh? I… I didn't hear, Kiba-kun. Try speaking slower." Kiba sighed again, and said "I… like… you…" With a huge blush spreading across his cheeks. Hinata looked pretty shocked and her mind instantly went into fast-forward.

Hinata breathed in slowly, and said, 'You… You l-like me, Kiba-kun? Why?"

Kiba gulped, still red, and said, "Uhh, ah dunno. I s'pose I just do… I mean, it's not like you can change right?" Hinata looked down and said, "Kiba-kun… I'm sorry, but…"

"You love Naruto?" He finished for her in a whisper. Hinata nodded and said, "I'm sorry Kiba… I… I still like you as a friend though."

Kiba slowly said, "Yeah… Well, I better go. See ya…" He hurried out, before Hinata could say anything else. He walked quickly along the footpath, his hood on, eyes downcast. When he got home, he shakily put his keys in the door, and sat in the chair closest to the door. He put his head in his hands, and let tears run freely down his face. Akamaru barked softly to him, pawing gently at his legs.

Kiba looked down at his furry companion, and snapped at him, "Leave me alone!!!" Akamaru was shocked. He yipped angrily at Kiba, who picked him up, stroked him and said quietly, "I'm sorry boy… I dunno what came over me. It's just that… I-I… love Hinata so much, and she in return has to like that retard Naruto. Him and his stupid 'Dattebayo!' Uhh…" He buried his face into Akamaru's fur, and groaned… He felt horrible, and he knew this would last a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat there in the forest. Not moving. Not looking. Barely breathing, even. She still couldn't get out of her head what just happened, less than 10 minutes ago.

"_Anno, Hinata-chan..._

"_Hinata, we're friends and all, but… Oh hell, I'll just say it… Ilikeyou."_

"_Hnuh? I didn't hear, Kiba-kun. Try speaking slower."_

"_I… Like… You…"_

_He loves me. He said he loves me. Kiba-kun… I'm sorry if I hurt you…_

Hinata sighed. She wasn't used to getting caught in love triangles. Hell, she hadn't even has her first kiss yet. She slowly picked herself up off the ground, and brushed off some dirt. She slowly walked home. As she walked, she watched other people.

Naruto was scoffing Ramen at Ichiraku, with Sakura and Sasuke on his other sides; Sakura glaring disgustedly at Naruto, Sasuke looking bored as usual, but surprised Hinata when she saw him steal a lightning-fast glance at Sakura. Hinata smiled gently; it was certainly a surprise to see **THE **Uchiha Sasuke look at a fangirl. That way, anyway.

She continued, but still felt bad for Kiba. When she got home, she saw Neji sitting at the table with her father.

"Good day, Hinata-sama." Neji said politely, slightly bowing his head. Hinata bowed quickly, and said, "Hello, Neji-niisan, Father."

Hiashi stood up and said, "I have to go; I have some errands to run. Neji, I will look forward to our next spar."

"Thank you, sir." Neji said. And with that, Hiashi rose, and left.

Hinata sat down next to Neji once Hiashi had gone, and sighed. Neji stared straight at her, and then said, "Hinata-sama, what's up? You seem upset." Hinata looked up at Neji, and gasped slightly, but then quickly regained her composure, and said, "Neji-niisan? What do you mean? I'm fi…"

"Don't say that Hinata-sama, it's a lie." Neji said quickly and sharply. Hinata sighed; it would be no use lying to her cousin; he wasn't No. 1 rookie last year for no reason, y'know.

She let out a deep sigh, and started. "It's Kiba-kun. He… He said he liked me. But I don't like him, and I feel really bad for him." Neji nodded slowly, and then sighed, and ran a hand through his long, long hair.

"Hinata-sama, Kiba is strong; he should easily be able to get over this. You're probably feeling regret because deep down, you don't like Naruto-kun, but Kiba."

Hinata gasped slightly, and went red. She stammered, "N-N-Neji-niisan…" Neji smiled lightly, and said, "Hinata, don't worry. I'm the only one who knows." Hinata smiled slightly, and said, "Perhaps you're right, Neji-niisan… Thank you for your advice."

Neji smiled and said, "Don't mention it, Hinata." Hinata grinned slyly and then said, "Now, niisan, I think you need some help telling Tenten…" "What?!" Neji's eyes widened, and his cheeks swooped into a deep, **DEEP **crimson.

Neji stuttered, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, Hinata! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!!!" Neji stood up from the table, grabbing Hinata firmly by the shoulders, and shaking her. "I **DON'T!!**" He yelled, shaking her even harder, his eyes wide. Hinata stared blankly at Neji.

"Uhh… Neji-niisan? It was a joke…"

Neji stopped shaking her, and he said, "Oh. Ok then…" He let go off her shoulders, and brushed away invisible dirt.

"Uhhh… Ja ne, Hinata-sama." Neji rushed out of the room, leaving Hinata at a loss for words. She stood there, gaping at the door that Neji ran out of. She then giggled, and then trudged up the stairs up to her room. She sighed, and looked out of her window. As she observed the scenery, she saw Sakura walking alone, carrying some grocery bags. As Sakura walked along though, she saw a black and blue blur scurry to hide near her.

Hinata's eyes widened. _"Sasuke… Stalking Sakura?" _Hinata raised an eyebrow; something was fishy. She watched the story unfold before her eyes. Sasuke stalking Sakura… Sakura trips… Sasuke helps… She smacks him away? Kicks him in the nuts? Ouchie… But…

Hinata needed to sort out her own relationships first. It was too early to try to help out Sakura's relationship yet. If it was even classified as a relationship… She collapsed into her bed, and grabbed the book she was reading. A story of love between two ninja who's clans hate each other. She sighed, and flopped backwards, book on her chest.

She thought to herself, _"In these books, they always have a happy ending.. I wish my life could be like that…" _She looked across at her clock. 8:00pm. Hinata sighed; she had nothing better to do. Maybe she should take a leaf out of Shikamaru's book. She lay back onto her bed, and surprisingly, fell asleep straight away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata rose to an early start in the morning, and jumped straight out of bed and into the shower. She wanted to get to the training grounds early today, so she could get an extra half an hour or so extra training than the others. She quickly got changed, and left the house early. She hurried along, but then ran into somebody who she would never expect to run into…

"… Na.. Na.. Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered, turning red. Naruto's eyes lit up, as he said, "Ohhhh, hey Hinata-chan! Why are you up so early?"

Hinata stuttered, "Uhh, I-I'm up e-early be-be-because I-I-I wanted t-t-to train m-more…" Naruto grinned that toothy grin and said, "Me too! Hey, did you see Sakura-chan? I wanna congratulate her on making teme actually double-over in pain…"

He winked at Hinata, and she felt like fainting. "Oh, come on Hinata, you saw them! Take **that**, Teme…" Naruto growled, cracking his knuckles, chuckling evilly to himself. He then looked up at Hinata and said, "Say, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata stuttered, "Yes, Naruto-kun?" Naruto grinned nervously, rubbed the back of his head and said, "Are… Are you busy tonight?" **Bah-bump! **Hinata could of died right there. "Na… Naruto…kun?" She spluttered, her cheeks a bright crimson. Naruto cast his eyes downwards and said, "Oh… You're busy?"

Hinata yelled, "No!" Naruto looked shocked and Hinata covered her mouth in surprise.

"No… Naruto-kun, I'm not busy! I'd love to!" Naruto grinned and said, "Yay! So… I'll see you about 6:30pm?" Hinata stammered, "Yeah! So… See you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned, and said, "See ya tonight, Hinata-chan!" When Naruto walked off, Hinata **did** collapse, only to be caught by…

"… Kiba-kun?" Hinata stammered, blushing. Kiba smiled gently and said, "Are you alright, Hinata-chan? You nearly fell."

Hinata stammered, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Kiba-kun. T-Thank you…" Kiba smiled again and said, "Don't sweat it. So… What are you doing with Naruto tonight?"

Hinata's face dropped, and said, "O-oh, nothing Kiba-kun.. Honest!" Kiba's smile dropped slightly and he said sternly, "Don't say that for me, Hinata. Now, tell me… What are you doing tonight with Naruto?"

Hinata quietly said, "We're going out tonight… That's it." Kiba's face looked remarkably a mixture of bored and sarcasm. "I hope you have a great night." He said boredly. Hinata said quietly, "Uh… Kiba-kun? Can you… Put me down please?" Kiba said, "Oh yeah! Sorry…" Kiba gently put Hinata down.

Hinata said, "So… Kiba-kun… Do you want to walk to the training grounds with me?" Kiba said boredly, "No thanks Hinata-chan. I think I'll walk alone… See ya there." Hinata nodded and said, "See you there, Kiba." Kiba murmured, "M'kay… See ya."

Kiba then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata sighed, ran a hand through her hair, then set off to the training grounds. She sighed, it would be a long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata breathed deeply in and out as she trudged home, it **had **been a **REMARKABLY **long day. She was so glad that it was over… Naruto-kun was going out on a date with her! But, Kiba was being remarkably cold to her team today. When Kurenai asked him what was wrong, he just snapped back at her to mind her own business.

"_Poor Kiba… Is he that shattered?" _Hinata sighed. She checked the clock. 6:30pm. Naruto-kun would be here any moment…

_Ding dong!_

"_Right on time!" _Hinata thought to herself, blushing slightly. She hurried down the stairs, and flew open the door, to see Naruto standing there, in a pair of black jeans, and his usual orange jacket.

He grinned, and said, "Hey Hinata-chan!" Hinata smiled and said, "Hey Naruto-kun!" Naruto's mouth dropped as he said, "Hinata! You didn't stutter!"

Hinata gasped; he was right, she didn't stutter! She giggled and said, "I suppose I didn't…" Naruto grinned and said, "I s'pose you're warming up to me! So… Shall we go?" Hinata smiled as she said, "Sure."

"So, yeah, I s'pose that what happened to me today…" Naruto said, rubbing his chin. Hinata smiled, he sure had been a gentleman tonight. But, there was something missing… Naruto checked his watch.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, it's getting late… I should be taking you back home, ya?" Hinata smiled and said, "Alright." As Naruto walked her home, Hinata was quiet. A little _TOO _quiet.

"Anno, Hinata-chan… Are you alright?" Hinata smiled and said, "Naruto-kun, I-I'm fine… Why did you ask?" Naruto sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and said, "Well, you've been overly quiet… Are you alright?" Hinata sighed and said, "Uhh, actually Naruto-kun… I'm sorry, but I've haven't really felt anything besides friendship between us tonight. I'm sorry."

Naruto opened his mouth, but Hinata pushed her hand up to his lips. "Don't take it personally Naruto. Have a good night. And thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then 'poof'ed away. Naruto sadly looked at where Hinata teleported away, and then felt his cheek were Hinata kissed him. He sighed, then walked slowly back to his apartment.

…

Hinata ran quickly through Konoha's streets, looking for Kiba. When she saw a furry jacket and a white dog, she stopped, and jumped down infront of Kiba.

"So yeah, anyways Akamaru, I was thinking… Hnuh?" Kiba saw a tan blob fly down in front of him, then saw Hinata straighten up in front of him. "Hinata-chan!" Kiba smiled. Then he stopped. "How was your date with Naruto?" He said with a bitter tone.

"Actually, there was nothing there." Hinata sighed. Kiba's ears perked up, and he said a little too quickly, "Really?" Hinata smiled, and said, "Kiba-kun, I'm… I'm sorry that I rejected you. Can you forgive me?" Kiba grinned and said, "Easily, Hinata-chan." Kiba pulled Hinata into a hug, and whispered into her ear, "I missed you tonight." Hinata blushed and said, "Really?" Kiba pulled away and blushed.

He then murmured, "Yes…" Hinata smiled, and continued to hug Kiba. "I missed you too." She whispered. Akamaru barked, and Hinata laughed softly. "I missed you too, Akamaru!" She laughed, as the little dog licked her on the face.

She then smiled, and petted Akamaru on the head. Kiba then whispered, "Y'know, Hinata… You know the play?" Hinata smiled and said, "I forgot about it…. Entirely." Kiba smiled and said, "Well, are you gonna be sad when Naruto runs over to Sakura?"

Hinata smiled and said, "No Kiba, because Sakura will push him away… Then Naruto will come over to me." Kiba's smile dropped, so Hinata continued off quickly, "But, I would comfort him as a friend. The only one I would hug… Is you, Kiba-kun." Kiba blushed deeply, and hugged her.

Kiba pulled away after a ten second hug, and said, "Hinata.. You don't mind, do you?" Hinata smiled gently and said, "Not at all." Kiba smiled gently at her, a small tint of pink on his cheeks. With that, Kiba gently lent down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything suddenly slowed down in the eyes of Hinata. She was in a stupor, and couldn't wake up from it. Maybe she was dreaming… No, she wasn't dreaming… Kiba, who was always a good looking guy, was kissing her. This was her first…

"_Wow…" _She thought.

Kiba seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Kiba suddenly pulled away, and Hinata gasped in surprise. Kiba stammered, "I-I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata put her hand up to his lips, and then said, "It's **FINE, **Kiba-kun. Don't worry." Hinata smiled, and they both leant in for a second time. But…

"Ruff!"

Both Hinata and Kiba turned around to see Akamaru ruefully glaring at both of them. Hinata laughed and said, "C'mere, Akamaru…" She broke out of Kiba's embrace, and picked up Akamaru. Akamaru licked her face rapidly, with Hinata responding with a laugh.

Kiba said, "Hinata, will you pass Akamaru here for a moment?" Hinata smiled gently and said, "Sure thing, Kiba-kun." She gently handed Akamaru over to Kiba. Kiba took Akamaru, and said, "Be right back, Hinata-chan…" Kiba walked into a nearby alley with Akamaru, and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He hissed at Akamaru. Akamaru "Woofed!" in response, and licked Kiba on the face. A vein in Kiba's forehead twitched. Kiba glared at Akamaru and hissed, "Don't you play all 'innocent' on me! Hinata-chan is **MINE, **Akamaru, **MINE!!! **Don't even think about it **DOG, **'cause you ain't gonna get her, no freakin' way! Gonna be **MY **wife! **MINE!!!" **

**./xX Fin Xx\.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al la fin, as a wise-man once said (Matt 'Jolly" Krinkels, Creator of Madness Combat) in Marshmellow Madness… Hah. Please let me know if there's any grammar errors, because the last thing I want is flamers or such. Actually, I accept with open arms constructive criticism, but if you just scream **_**OMG Sasuke is too cool stop dissing him! **_**Or Lee, get over yourself. Lee is cute as, and I love him, it just kinda fit, and I personally think Sasgay should deserve what he got in this story. Neji is cool as well, and it was major OOC, so yeah. Enjoy. **

**Love always,**

**aBoOm-Un**


End file.
